Un viaje hacia el futuro
by Angeluss96
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro viajan al futuro y se encuentran con 3 persona que les harán vivir una aventura
1. Chapter 1

(N.A: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia se narra en la segunda parte "Naruto Shippuden"

"Un viaje hacia el futuro"

Konoha, la aldea ninja mas grande y poderosa en el país del Fuego un lugar hermoso plagado de bosques maravillosos. Se aproximaban los exámenes de acenso a chunnin y nuestro amigo rubio Naruto se preparaba para ello ya que nunca tubo la oportunidad de hacerlos en los últimos 2 años y medio debido a su arduo entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

Sakura: listo para los exámenes Naruto?- dijo la pelirosa muy feliz por su amigo

Naruto: si los hare, yo sere el próximo hokage y no puedo quedarme atras –dijo con confiaza nuestro buen amigo rubio

Sakura: nunca cambiaras jajaja…ahhh por sierto nombraron a un nuevo Kazekage en Sunagakure-le dijo la ojiverde

Naruto: en serio? A quien?- pregunto muy curioso

Sakura: a que no te imaginas… ¡Eligieron a Gaara como Quinto Kazekage!, no estas feliz por el?

Naruto se quedo serio y en silencio por un rato, pero luego saco una sonrisa muy grande y comenzó a reir

Naruto:si estoy feliz por él, como no voy a estarlo Sakura-dijo muy feliz por su amigo de Suna, luego de esto Naruto y Sakura se dirigueron al edificio de Hokage para registrarse en los Éxamenes.

En el edificio del hokage…

Naruto: Abuela Tsunade, ya estoy aquí!-dijo felis de ver a la Hokage

Tsunade: Naruto no me digas asi-mientras dijo esto lo estampo contra la pared con un puñetazo-porsierto has cresido mucho desde que te fuiste-dijo alegre

Naruto: si he venido para anotarme en los exámenes Abuela-dijo orgullosos de si mismo

Tsunade : bien, regístrate aquí para los exámenes que serán dentro de dos semanas-dijo la rubia dándole un registro de inscripción

Una vez que naruto lleno el formulario de inscripción con sus datos salió del edificio del Hokage y se dirigió al Ichiraku a comer unos buenos platones de ramen. Una vez que comio sus 10 tazones aproximadamente de ramen salió del negocio bien llenito y se dirigió a su casa. Pero en el camino se encontró a cierto kazekage pelirojo que al verlo Naruto se puso muy feliz y fue corriendo a darle una cordial ejemm… digo un buen abrazo a su amigo de Suna y a sus hermanos que lo acompañaban.

Naruto: hola Gaara, Kankuro, Temari cuanto tiempo sin verlos amigos!-dijo saltando de alegría al ver a los hermanos Sabaku no.

Kankuro: hola como has estado?

Temari: hola- dijo con una sonrisa

Gaara: hola naruto es cierto, mucho tiempo sin vernos-dijo en su normal tono serio

Naruto: me entere de que eres Kazekage!felicidades-dijo muy feliz por su amigo de la Arena

Gaara: gracias-le dijo el pelirojo

Gaara le quizo estrecho la mano pero Naruto se lanzo y lo abrazo, el siempre tan efusivo y alegre como siempre.

Gaara: ya esta bien, suéltame!-dijo algo molesto ante la acción del rubio que solamente se reía

Naruto: si ya jajaja, y supongo que abras venido por los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin no?-pregunto el ojiazul

Gaara: si, he venido por eso

Naruto: genial! Porque yo hare los exámenes no me pienso quedar atrás, seré el próximo Hokage, ya lo verás

Gaara: eso espero, pero te advierto que no es muy lindo que digamos-le dijo mietras le daba una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto: porque lo dices?

Kankuro: deja que yo reponda, PURO PILON DE PAPELES-al decir esto todos se rieron mientras que Gaara le mandaba una de sus miradas asecinas a Kankuro

Naruto , Kankuro, Temari y Gaara estaban caminando y mientras tanto, naruto le contaba de su entrenamiento que tubo con el "sabio pervertido"como le gusta llamarlo, al escuchar esto kankuro y temari se rieron a carcajadas, hasta que se encontraron a Sakura que andaba paseando por la calle

Naruto: ehhh! Sakura mira quienes están aquí!-dijo el rubio feliz de ver a Sakura

Sakura: hola Temari, Kankuro, Kazekage-sama- y le hacia una pequeña reverencia

Gaara: no hace falta que me llames asi, solo dime Gaara

Sakura: de acuerdo!

Temari: hola Sakura como estas?-dijo con una sonrisa al ver una de sus amigas de konoha

Sakura: bien y tu que cuentas?

Temari: nada en especial, solo cuido de estos dos para que no se pierdan jajaja-Naruto Sakura y Temari se reian mientras que Kankuro y Gaara la fulminaban con la mirada

Los 5 estaban caminaban y charlaban a la vez, luego sin darse cuanta entraron a un callejón que Naruto y Sakura nunca habían visto en Konoha, se adentraron y vieron un pequeño templo…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno primero quiero decirles que soy nueva escribiendo asi que ténganme paciencia

Gracias por comentar y sigan as para que pueda mejorar màs

Se me presento un problema: mi querida mama formateo la computadora y perdi TODOS los documentos donde tenia mis historias y tuve que escribirlo todo de nuevo asì que no se enojen si tardo un poco y además estuve estudiando para las pruebas y mucho tiempo no me quedo jijiji

Agradezco los comentarios, con respecto a lo de Gaara y los exámenes (error mío) gracias por decírmelo

Acà les dejo mi fic

Entrando en otra dimensión

De donde salió este templo, yo que recuerde no estaba aquí antes-dijo la pelirosa algo extrañada

-Yo digo que entremos a ver podría ser divertido-dijo el marionetista con una sonrisa

-apoyo la noción del compañero-dijo el rubio alzando un brazo y con una sonrisa picara

-están locos o que no piensen que vamos a entrar ahí-dijo la rubia enfadada

Es cierto no sabemos que puede haber ahí-le secundo Sakura

-ay por favor no me digan que tienen miedo – esto ultimo hizo que ligara una paliza, cortesía de Sakura

Los 4 estaban discutiendo, por parte de Kankuro y Naruto debían entrar y por parte de Sakura y Temari que no hasta que escucharon una voz fría y seria

-dejen de pelear y entremos de una buena vez- dijo fastidiado el pelirojo

Kankuro y Naruto- siiii 3-2 los chicos mandan!-dijeron muy felices, seguido de una paliza de las chicas

Bien es lo justo entremos a ver-dijo Temari algo preocupada

Todos entraron al templo cuidadosamente y alertas por si algo les saltara de golpe, pero no valio la pena ya que lo único que encontraron fue un viejo pergamino arrugado sobre una mesa

-Que!, esto es todo que desepcion- dijo el rubio cabizbaja

-bien ya vinimos, ya vimos y ya vamos-dijo Temari dando un paso a tras

- no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-dijo la ojijade algo perturbada

- bueno leamos lo que dice ese viejo pergamino, haci algo valdría la pena-dijo Kankuro

Dicho esto todos se acercaron para ver lo que decía ese pergamino, lo desplegaron y trataron de leerlo ya que las escrituras estaban muy borrosas, pareciera que esto había sido escrito hace siglos y decía asì:

"_si leeis esto ya habréis caído_

_Un un Jutsu que crearon los 9 bijus_

_No podréis escapar _

_Podrán ganar o perdelo todo_

_Prepárense para vivir una aventura_

_Que están a punto de viajar_

_hacia el futuro"_

_Arte ninja: transporte dimensional_

Todos tenían los ojos como platos no podían creer lo que estaban leyendo, en serio había sido escrito por los 9 bijus y en serio los transportarían al futuro, esto causo que el ambiente tuviera mucha tensión y se desesperaron.

-Debemos mostrarle el pergamino a Lady Tsunade ahora!-dijo Sakura atónita por lo que pasaba

Tomaron el pergamino y corrieron hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrieron había un vórtice negro que los absorbió todos comenzaron a gritar quien sabia si ese era su final, pero nada de eso cayeron en el mismo sitio donde escontraron el templo pero había desaparecido de repente.

-Y el templo? bueno no importa vayamos con la abuela Tsunade- dijo el rubio atemorizado

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al Edificio del Hokage saltando de techo en techo lo mas rápido que pudieron

En el edificio del Hokage…

- Baaaaa como es que la Abuela Tsunade podía hacer todo esto-dijo un rubio con puchero que ocupaba la silla de la Hokage

- ya cálmate, si haces esto sin quejas podrás terminarlo más rápido-habló una mujer hermosa de cabello rosado

-si creo que tienes razón, siempre sabes que hacer cuando estoy tenso Sakura- dijo el Holage con una sonrisa radiante

-jajajaja, a por cierto dos cosas más el Kazekage ya llego y te espera afuera-dijo con un sonrisa porque el Hokage sabía de quien se trataba

-pues que esperas dile a Gaara que pase, que lo estuve esperando-dijo feliz- ah, y que era lo segundo-preguntó curioso

-ten, más trabajo-esto causo una caída por parte del Hokage(estilo anime)- Sakura porque me haces esto porque!-dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos

-oye no me dijiste que el ser Hokage era tu sueño, bueno tu sueño se hizo realidad ahora acepta tu cargo-le dijo con un reproche

-Si pero es complicado aparte a quien le gusta estar sentado todo el día firmando papeles-dijo el rubio con cara de fastidio

-ashhh tu eres un caso perdido-le dijo irritada por las estupideces que decía

-si bueno dile a Gaara que pase-le pidió el Hokage a su compañera y amiga

-de acuerdo… Naruto-dicho esto abrió la puerta y se march en busca del Kazekage que estaba esperando fuera

Continuara…

Esaaaaa buena aca esta mi fic comentes plisssss

Chaitooo =)


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los comentarios, estuve leyendo y leyendo y leyendo este fic para que quede bien y sea más interesante, hago corto los fic porque me gusta dejarles la duda muaaaajajajajaja(re mala la chica jajajaja), en fin aca les dejo el fic disfrútenlo

Descubriéndose a sí mismos:

Con los chicos:

- ya casi llegamos-habló algo cansado el rubio por el recorrido en la aldea

Cuando llegaron, abrieron la puerta esperando ver a Tsunade y Shizune en la oficina como solían verla siempre. Pero nunca se esperaban encontrar a otras personas en su lugar, eran dos hombres y una mujer

El Hokage era alto rubio, de ojos azules con tres franjas en cada mejilla y llevaba la banda ninja con el símbolo de la Hoja. Llevaba puesto una chamarra negra unos pantalones beige y una capa de mangas cortas y cuello largo naranja con dibujos de llamas negras y un escrito en su espalda diciendo Hokage y casualmente llevaba el mismo collar que le había regalado Tsunade a Naruto, en definitiva era un hombre atractivo.

La mujer a su derecha era realmente hermosa de cabello larga hasta la mitad de su espalda rosado y con ojos color verde Jade. Llevaba puesto una musculosa fucsia y una falda del mismo color pero con dos dibujos de círculos blancos, entre medio de estas piezas había una red cubriendo su abdomen, llevaba en un brazo un guante lago y dos botas largas.

El hombre a su izquierda era guapo, pelirojo, con ojos verde aguamarido, con margas negras alrededor de los ojos y tenía un tatuaje a un costado de su frente. Llevaba puesto una chamarra de mangas largas color marrón, una túnica larga y sin mangas color rojo oscuro, unos pantalones largos negro con dos cintas en cada pierna y un contenedor en forma de calabaza.

-amm quienes son ustedes y porque entran sin tocar- el Hokage estaba algo molesto por su ingreso repentino a su despacho

-la pregunta sería para ustedes no lo creen? donde está la abuela Tsunade y Shizune, y quienes son ustedes!-exclamó indignado el joven rubio

-ya cálmense todos ustedes y preséntense ustedes primero luego nos presentaremos nosotros ¿de acuerdo?-todos asintieron y los más jóvenes se presentaron

-soy Naruto Uzumaki

-Sakura Haruno

-Sabaku no Kankuro

-Sanaku no Temari

-Sabaku no Gaara y Quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure

Los tres mayores tenían los ojos como platos, tres de estos chicos eran …ellos mismo cuando eran más jóvenes!

Esto es imposible-los tres adultos estaban atónitos no sabían decir si era un mal sueño, si se habían golpeado la cabeza o si algún idiota estaba jugando a los disfraces

-bueno, ahora les toca presentarse a ustedes no lo creen? Y quiero que me digan dónde está la abuela Tsunade y Shizune-el joven rubio estaba muy molesto por no encontrar a la Hokage y a su acompañante

-bueno creo que ya está claro quienes somos nosotros ya que tres de ustedes lo han dicho yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Sexto Hokage de Konoha-se presentó con mucho orgulloso de sí mismo ya que sus expectativas se habían cumplido

-soy Sakura Haruno, directora del Hospital de Konoha-y les dedicó una sonrisa amistos que todos conocemos

-en cuanto a la abuela Tsunade, ella se retiró haciéndome su sucesor y Shizune trabaja en el Hospital –habló el Uzumaki

Esto sí que no me lo creo-habló una Temari incrédula por lo dicho

Es cierto esto es es increi…-no terminó la la pelirosa porque Naruto(J) le interrumpió

-lo logre? después de tanto sufrir, de tanto rechazo, de tanto luchar con uñas y dientes, lo logre seré el sexto Hokage de Konoha?- lloraba entre lágrimas de felicidad haciendo que el Naruto(A) se pusiera a llorar junto a el

-si lo logramos Naruto-tenía una sonrisa tan radiante que hacia al mismo sol una vergüenza

-lamento ser la lluvia en tu desfile pero aquí hay un problema- hablo Sakura(A) algo inquieta porque si alguien los descubrían creerían que están locos

-Es cierto debemos mantenerlos ocultos por un tiempo hasta que los enviemos de nuevo a….-se detuvo en seco el Rubio y se quedó pensativo

-que pasa Naruto, algo malo?-le preguntó Gaara(A) al ojiazul

-ammm, como es que ustedes vinieron hasta aquí, no pueden venir hasta aquí de la nada, algo abran echo o no?-le pregunto inquieto Naruto(A), ya que para él era algo imposible de hacer

-encontramos un pergamino en un templo y eso nos transportó aquí-hablo después de tanto silencio él pelirojo y le mostró el pergamino al Kazekage(refiriéndose a Gaara adulto no? es complicado xD)

El Gaara del futuro estaba a punto de abrir el pergamino pero los 5 jóvenes se tiraron encima de él evitando que lo abriese

-NO LO HABRAS!-gritaron los 5 menores

-NO HAY PORQUE TIRARSE ENCIMA MíO MOCOSOS!-les grito muy molesto por tal acto-y porque no puedo abrirlo, me podrían explicar?-preguntó muy indiferente

-Si lo abres y lo lees te transportara a otro tiempo así como a nosotros-habló Temari muy atemorizada ya que si lo hubiera leído, lo hubiera transportado a otra dimensión

- ya que los señores X- insinuando a Naruto, Kankuro y Gaara- fueron muy imprudentes e inmaduros. Nos hicieron entrar a ese condenado templo y leer ese estúpido pergamino y por su culpa estamos aquí!- grito una Sakura muy molesta

-A QUIEN LLAMAS IMPRUDENTES E INMADUROS-le gritaron los 5 hombres al mismo tiempo

-ya, se quieren calmar no es su culpa y punto, solo no supieron pensar, en vez de gritar y armar escandalo hay que buscar una solución no les parece?-les indicó una Sakura(A)muy irritada por el barullo

-a ti se te ocurre algo Gaara-le pregunto el portador del kiuuby a su amigo de Suna, pero esto solo hiso que suspirara, cerrara los ojos y negara

-yo sugiero que hasta que encontremos una solución se tiene que quedar en la aldea con nueva identidad y apariencia- sugirió Sakura esperando las respuestas de los 2 Kages

- yo voto si a la sugerencia de la compañera y tu Gaara qué opinas?- preguntó el ojiazul

-estoy de acuerdo-pronuncio el Kazekage en su tono formal

-bien está decidido, ahhhh pero antes, aquí tienes tu ultimo pilón de papeles del dia jijijiji- esto último hizo que Naruto callera al suelo(estilo anime), Sakura solamente se reía de él y dejo su "hermoso" pilón de papeles en su escritorio

-ESTAS BROMESANDO SAKURA QUE CLASE DE AMIGA ERES, PORQUE ME HACES ESTO!-le gritaba mientras lloraba (al estilo anime)

-yo te lo advertí, o no Gaara?-se dirigió a Gaara(J) para que cerraran con broche de oro

-ahora que lo mencionas, si se lo advertí-todos se reían de Naruto(A)

-CIERRA LA BOCA TU ERES EL MENOS APROPIADO PARA DECIRMELO NO LO CREES?-esto hizo que Gaara(A) se quedara callado un instante y luego le grito

-NARUTO PORQUE ME TRAICIONAS ME HICISTE RECORDAR QUE HAY UNA TONELADA INTERMINABLE DE PAPELES ESPEANDOME EN CASA, YO PENSÉ QUE ERAS MI AMIGO- los tres Kages (incluyendo a Gaara joven)estaban irritados de tanto papeleo, pero todos se reían de ellos

-no es graciosos-dijeron los 3 malhumorados

Bueno ya está bien vámonos de aquí-dicho esto todos salieron del edificio del Hokage hacia casa de Sakura para cambiar su apariencia

Naruto se tapó las 6 franjas que tenía con maquillaje y se quitó la banda ninja, Sakura se pintó el cabello de negro azulado, Temari se soltó el cabello y se lo plancho para que quede lizo, Kankuro se quitó la pintura que siempre usa y se quitó la capucha negra con orejas de gato y en cuanto a Gaara, se tapó el tatuaje ya que lo identificaba mucho y se llevó el cabello más adelante. Luego del arreglo facial fueron a comprar ropa, Naruto llevaba puesto una camisa naranja con el símbolo del remolino en un brazo y unos pantalones largos negros, Sakura llevaba una blusa de mangas largas azul y una falda que no pasaba las rodillas de color gris oscuro con dibujos de flores en los bordes, Temari llevaba puesto un vestido largo morado hasta las rodillas con dos cortes largos en ambos lados, llevaba una babucha lila y en la cintura llevaba un cinturón negro con tachas, kankuro llevaba una camisa negra de mangas largas y unos shorts largos color gris oscuro y por ultimo Gaara llevaba una camisa mangas largas roja oscura, un chaleco sin mangas gris oscuro con dibujos de llamas rojas y unos pantalones negros .(ufff estoy cansada de tanta descripción jajaja y tengo buen gusto por la moda no? jajaja, bueno los dejo que sigan con la historia)

-quedaron perfectos ni los reconozco- comentó con una sonrisa la pelirosado

-bien vayamos a mi casa allí podrán descansar-habló Naruto(A),todos asintieron y se diriguieron al palacio del Hokage

Los dos Kages iban adelante hablando temas sobre los exámenes chunnin ya que por eso Gaara fue a Konoha y Sakura iba atrás de ellos con los chicos(digamos que Gaara está ahí por la celebración de los exámenes)

-puedo preguntarte algo?-le habló el joven portador del kiuuby a Sakura(A)

Sí, que pasa?-le contesto Sakura(A)

-a que edad me nombraron Hokage? Bueno… me nombraran o… bueno lo que sea es muy confuso- estaba muy curioso sobre ese tema

-hace un año y medio cuando tenías 26-contesto la pelirosado

-eso quiere decir que tiene 28 no?-se incluyó la rubia en la charla

-exactamente-le contesto con una sonrisa- y además yo…-fué interrumpido porque los dos Kages que comenzaron a pelear

-EN SERIO NARUTO NO CREERAS QUE EXISTE ESE ESTÚPIDO MEDALLÓN DE LA VERDAD O SI?-le grito el pelirojo muy molesto

-LA ABUELA TSUNADE ME DIJO QUE EXISTÍA TARADO-le grito aún peor el Uzumaki

-si claro, aunque existiera jamás lo encontrarías PORQUE NO EXISTE –esto hizo que Naruto se pusiera furioso

UYYYY Y SI TU ERES DUEÑO DE LA VERDAD NO ES ASI COMPADRE-dijo en modo sarcástico

-NO HACE FALTA SABERLO PORQUE ESTA CLARO QUE NO EXISTE, QUE ACASO NO TE ENTRA EN LA CABEZA- Gaara estaba al límite de darle una paliza al rubio, pero lo último que dijo fue la gota que derramo el vaso

- A SI? Y TU QUE SABES OJOS DELINEADOS!-exclamo burlándose de él pero esto no se iba a quedar así

-MIS OJOS NO ESTAN DELIDEADOS Y TU LO SABES IDIOTA!-dicho esto le dio una paliza tan fuerte que lo estampo en la pared destruyéndola por completo- COMO TE QUEDO EL OJO TARADO!-exclamo triunfante

Todos: que… fuerza-estaban los 5 jóvenes atónitos ante tal acto del ojiverde, más aun Gaara(J) estaba tan impresionado de toda la fuerza que tenía

-desde cuando soy tan… fuerte-pregunto confuso Gaara(J) ya que nunca se imaginó que tuviera esta gran habilidad

-veras, una vez hace unos años Kankuro me hizo reventar de la rabia y trate de darle un golpe pero lo esquivó y el golpe fue a la pared destruyéndola por completo, eso mi hizo enfurecer aún más y lo perseguí por toda la aldea hasta que lo atrape y le di su merecido-dicho esto le dedico una mirada a su hermano diciéndole "ten cuidado de mi"

-pero que te hice para que te enojaras así-pregunto entre lágrimas ya que ahora sabía lo que le esperaba de su hermano menor

-te lo advierto no quieres saberlo-le dijo en tono serio

-tienes razón no quiero saberlo, esperare dolorosamente a que ocurra-dijo atemorizado por las palabras de su hermano del futuro

-Aprendiste solo a controlar tu fuerza-pregunto su hermana orgullosa de la nueva habilidad que había adaptado, él nunca fue bueno en taijutsu ya que contaba con su escudo de arena, pero ahora no importa si penetran o no su escudo podrá defenderse usando la fuerza bruta

-si aprendí solo, suponía que no debía hacer desperdicio de esta maña fue extraordinario y usaba a Kankuro para practicar-le dedico una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo por sus habilidades y una mirada de advertencia a Kankuro diciendo "mide tus palabras sino quieres salir herido"-ya sabrás que nunca fui bueno en taijutsu y por eso convertí la desventaja en ventaja

-ya lo escuchaste Kankuro ten cuidado porque te podría ir muy mal-le advirtió su hermano menor dedicándole una mirada fulminante

-oigan necesito atención media, Sakura puedes hacer tu gracia por favor-dijo entre lágrimas de dolor(estilo anime)

-OYE VIEJO PORQUE LE HICISTE ESO-se quejó el joven Naruto

-se lo merecía y por cierto… A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJO MOCOSO-grito enfadado el Kazekage

-A TI… VIEJO AHORA VOY A MOSTRARTE DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ, TOMA ESTO-hizo la posición de manos del carnero-TRANFORMACIÓN-

Dicho esto apareció una bola de humo y de allí una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio atado en dos colas altas, ojos azules y 3 franjas en cada mejilla y por encima de todo … des-nu-da

-Lord Kazekage –dicho esto se le tiro encima y lo abrazó haciéndole carita de ángel-no me deje mi Lord se lo ruego- esto hizo que Gaara le quedara mirando perplejo y luego le saliera un chorro de sangre por la nariz dejándolo inconsciente.

-jajajajajajaja, caíste viejo ese es mi Jutsu Sexy-se reía de Gaara(A) el rubio ojiazul

-_jamas pensé que caería ante una mujer, Naruto estas mucho más que_ muerto -pensó Gaara(J) al ver lo bajo que había llegado y le dedicaba una de sus tantas mirada asesina a Naruto haciéndolo temblar. Temari, Sakura (A) y Sakura(J) se enfurecieron y le dieron su merecido a Naruto(J) dejándolo inconsciente

-voy a matarte Naruto-le dijo así de la nada Gaara(A) haciéndolo temblar porque sabe muy bien de lo que es capaz

-emmm bueno podemos irnos-dijo Sakura(A) con una gotita de sudor en la nuca(estilo anime)

Todos asintieron y se diriguieron a la Gran casa del Hokage y…

Continuara…

Bueno aca les dejo mi fic, dejen comentarios pliss, me da gusto que lean mis historias

Aca los dejo hasta la próxima =)


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aca les dejo otro fic

Para ser as especifica cuando digo, ejemplo: Naruto (A) me refiero a el Naruto adulto y cuando digo Naruto(J) es el Naruto joven que todos conocemos, lo digo para el que no pudo entender el fic anterior. En fin no pude subir la historia porque tenía muchas pruebas y tenía que estudiar, pero ahora estoy libre y puedo seguir con el fic jijijiji

Pero dejemos de charlar y sigamos con la historia

"secuestro":

Cuando llegaron era una gran Mansión con un jardín delantero hermoso, esto hizo que los jóvenes quedaran boquiabiertos

-a…qui vives?-pregunto incrédula la rubia

-si este este es mi hogar-le contestó con una sonrisa el ojiazul

-wow esto es genial, un sofá! voy a estrenarlo-dicho esto Kakuro corrió hacia el sofá pegando un salto y callo justo sobre el-si esto llamo yo comodidad jijiji-el solamente se reía y disfrutaba de la comodidad

-deja de hacerte el idiota niñito inmaduro-le sermoneó su hermana mientras le daba una paliza

-hmm, porque eres tan tonto-dijo indiferentemente y dando un suspiro el joven pelirojo

Los adultos hablaban cosas de adultos mientras los más jóvenes hablaban cosas de jóvenes(que lógico no? Jajajaja xD)

-entonces dime ahora que tengo la oportunidad ¿que se sintió ser Kazekage a corta edad?-empezó el debate el Hokage

-Para que quieres saberlo aparte no es la gran cosa, es solo papeleo y más papeleo-dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna

Pero la gente te respeta no?-le pregunto el rubio

-Por supuesto que si- afirmando la pregunta

-Sin mencionar que tienes que usar un vestido-se reía del hombre mientras este lo fulminaba con la mirada

-no es un vestido tarado, es una túnica y si yo no mal recuerdo tú también lo tienes que usar-declaró con una sonrisa triunfante mientras ente solo se enfadaba más

-no hace falta usarlo si no estás cómodo!-exclamo el portador del Kiuuby mientras hacían pelea de miradas(ecena donde salen chispas de los ojos xD)

-el traje simboliza que eres un Kage, inepto-desafiándolo aún más pero Naruto siempre quiere tener la última palabra

-eres un afeminado, en este momento te voy a devolver la hombría jijijiji-hizo el sello del carnero y se transformó en una hermosa chica

-no voy a caer en eso de nuevo-expuso fríamente

mmmm-reprocho el rubio deshaciendo el Jutsu sexy-de acuerdo te hago una tregua amigo

los dos Kages se estrecharon la mano –ahhh oigan chicos que quieren cena…-no termino de hablar porque vio a los chicos hablando

-si es un trabajo agotador porque no se lo dejas a alguien más-le estaba insistiendo en la idea de que contratara a alguien para que hiciera su trabajo

-es el deber del Kage resolver los papeleos niñito-le corrigió la rubia

-si pero el Kage de tanto hacer papeleo y de tanto estar sentado en una silla, se pondrá gordo y oxidado enseguida-esto hizo que a los dos Gaara y a Naruto(A) se les saliera una vena en la frente y lo fulminaban con la mirada

INSINUAS ALGO IMBCIL-grito Gaara que estaba completamente molesto por lo dicho, cortesía de Naruto

-no nada-dijo con una sonrisita torcida y una gotita en la sien

-pero…hay algo que no entiendo, porque no usar clones sería más rápido y más efectivo-sugirió el castaño en forma de chiste pero a los dos Kages (refiriéndose a Naruto y a Gaara adultos no? Jijiji xD) se miraran con los ojos como platos y se chocaron las manos en la frente

Pero claro porque no lo pensé antes, así tendré tiempo libre-Gaara se le salió una sonrisa y se le vino a la cabeza una imagen suya de sus clones haciendo su trabajo y de él sentado en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa tomando una bebida bien fría- jamás pensé que en esa cabeza tuya hubiera una neurona que funcionara Kankuro-estaba satisfecho con la idea de su hermano

-oye yo no soy ningún tonto niñito-le hablo molesto por el comentario de Gaara

Y si se lo sugerimos al abuelo Gaara y al abuelo Naruto?-sugirió Naruto pero los adultos se sintieron tocados por decirles abuelos más a Naruto

Apollo tu idea Naruto-secundo su buen amiga Sakura

Yo también en una idea ingeniosa-apoyo Gaara

Yo también-confirmo Temari

-y yo- le siguió su hermano menor

-bien oigan…-los adultos se quedaron mirándolos debido al gran debato por parte de los jóvenes- nos perdimos de algo?-pregunto confuso el rubio ojiazul

- COMO ES QURE NO PENSE EN ESO ANTES!-dijeron los Kages a la vez nunca se les paso por la cabeza hacer clones para que hicieran su trabajo

-no están molestos?-pregunto con miedo el portador del Kiuuby

-por supuesto que no, lo que dijeron fue una brillante idea a excepción del Kage gordo y oxidado, eso ofende-se reía de los que habían hablado los jóvenes de ellos

-y por cierto… A QUIEN LLAMAS ABUELO MOCOSO MALEDUCADO-le grito el Kazekage

-pues a ti abuelito-dijo con una sonrisita burlona

-te voy a…-y se remango la camisa para darle una paliza pero el Naruto del futuro lo detuvo

-basta de chachara vamos a jugar- y la pelirosado sacó un mazo de cartas-saben jugar al poker?

-ammm… Tsunade te enseñó?-Sakura(A) afirmó con la cabeza- Entonces está claro que perderás

Perdón?-reformulo lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo

-por nada llaman a Tsunade "la legendaria perdedora"-le explicó serenamente tomando un vaso de sake

-estas diciendo que voy a perder!-gritó la mujer furiosa y se dirigió a Gaara con la intensión de golpearlo, sin embargo sui arena lo protegió

-esta es la tercera vez que tratas de golpearme en el día de hoya-dijo dándole otro sorbo al sake

-si dejaras de ser tan grosero conmigo no te lastimaría-explico la ojijade

-ya no peleen –trato de calmarlos Naruto(A)-Gaara creo que te pasaste con el sake-trata de quitale la botella pero este le gruñe y el rubio se aleja para no salir herido-de acuerdo…no tienes porque enojarte compadre-dijo con una gotita gruesa en la nuca

-vamos a jugar o no!-pregunto molesto el Kazekage

-por supuesto y te voy a dar una paliza-aseguro la pelirosado pero Gaara(A) solo se rio por lo escuchado )

Estaba acomodados para jugar, Naruto (A) y Naruto(J) en un lado dela mesa, Gaara(A), Gaara(J), Temari y Kankuro en otra punta de la mesa y Sakura(a) Y Sakura (J) en el otro extremo de la mesa de póker. El juego que comenzó amistosamente terminó en un combate a muerte Sakura perdió todo por ser una mala postora, Naruto no iba tan mal y Gaara llevaba la delantera haciéndolo un gran experto, Gaara le refregó sus victorias haciendo que a Sakura le hirviera la sangre de la rabia.

-vaya quien lo diría eres un gran postor-y le apoya la mano en el hombro el castaño

-tu lo has dicho Kankuro-le siguió su hermana

-shhhh me desconcentran, ya les voy a ganar-dijo el pelirrojo que observaba sus cartas pensando alguna jugada y dándole otro sorbo de los tantos que dio en el juego

-ayy si tu eres el maestro del póquer-dijo con sarcasmo la Sakura del futuro

-por supuesto siempre que vengo aquí y jugamos le gano siempre-confesó con orgullo el pelirrojo

Una vez que terminaron de jugar todos se fueron a dormir a excepción de los dos Gaaras(xD), ya que no estaban acostumbrados a dormir y se quedaron hablando toda la noche. La charla era muy amena a excepción de que algunas veces terminaban discutiendo ya conocen el dicho "_dos personas del mismo carácter no se soportan mucho tiempo"._

Mientras todos dormían tranquilamente en la gran mansión del Hokage un espía se deslizo por la aldea para llegar allí. Al logran entrar, camino sigilosamente para no hacer ruido, al más mínimo sonido ya sería atrapado. Se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto(J) al abrir la puerta se lo encontró durmiendo tranquilamente, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a él. Naruto frunció el seño ya que la sombra del hombre le tapaba la luz de la luna entonces abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de pegar un grito cuando se le fue tapada la boca evitando que gritase

-si eres listo y valoras tu vida no gritaras-amenazo el hombre y le golpeó la nuca dejándolo inconsciente lo tomó y salio por la ventana dejando una nota

Continuara bueno aca esta mi fic espero que les guste y comenten, para que siga escribiendo


End file.
